Soul Eater, A Midsummer Night's Dream
by Mutant of Time
Summary: So this is a crossover of Shakespeare's play, and Soul Eater that I did for school a few months ago. I don't own Soul Eater.


A Midsummer Night's Dream

In Death City

Soul Eater Style

Act I

Announcer: We find ourselves just outside the city seeing Maka and Soul speaking to each other secretly.

Maka: Soul, I love you. But my father wants me to marry Death the Kid! But I have no feelings for him. My only feelings are saved for you.

Soul: I understand, Maka. But I would rather have you marry Kid than to die! I want you to be happy, but it seems that is not possible with you father.

_(Maka and Soul continue the conversation like this. But Spirit (Maka's father) finds them)_

Spirit: Maka! How dare you go behind my back to be with this despicably childish boy! You shall come home right this instant! You shall never see this shady Soul character again!

_(Spirit pulls Maka away, bringing her to Shinigami, the ruler of Death City )_

Shinigami: You have a few choices Maka. You may marry my own son, Death the Kid, or die. But I will also give you another choice. You may become a nun and be forever alone.

Maka: _(Beginning to cry)_ But this isn't fair! I don't love Kid! I love Soul. I should be able to marry the one I love!

Spirit: No. You shall marry the one I have chosen for you. And if you shall go against my word, you will no longer be given any choice but death!

_(The scene ends, and a few hours later, a play is announced for the wedding)_

Black*Star: I will be the only one in this play! I will play all the parts!_ (Black*Star then proceeds to take up the entire sign up sheet with his name, except for one corner) _There! Now I am in charge!

_(Black*Star walks off, and Excalibur enters.)_

Excalibur: Well look at that! A sign up sheet for the play! Hmmm…someone has taken up the entire page. Fool! But there is still some space for my name. _(Excalibur neatly prints his name in the corner of the sheet.) _That should do it. I wonder who is directing this play….Fool! _(Excalibur walks out of the room.)_

Act II

Announcer: We see Maka sneaking out of the house at 4 in the morning, to meet up with Soul, behind her fathers back.

Maka: Soul! There you are! I have been waiting all day to see you.

Soul: Yes, I have also been excited to see you. So I heard that there was another wedding meeting today. How did it go?

Maka: Well, Shinigami has given me another choice. He says that I may join the convent and become a nun, forever alone!

Soul: That's great, Maka! You won't have to die, and you won't have to marry Kid either!

Maka: But I don't want to be single forever either! Soul, you don't understand….I love you. I don't love anyone else. I don't want to marry Death the Kid, I don't want to join a convent, and I don't want to die!

Soul: But you don't have a choice, Maka. Those are your only options.

Maka: But I have another idea, Soul! We could run off into the forest together! Start a new life! We could live together, away from my father and the law, and be happy!

Soul: Well, if that's what you want to do…..

_(The scene ends, with Maka running to pack her things, and Soul leaving as well.)_

Announcer: Now we see Black*Star, rehearsing the play on his own. He seems to be doing pretty well.

Black*Star _(as a messenger of the Demon God, Kishin): _So, your highness! This is how the fate shall be, forever eternal, living in pain, by order of the Kishin!

_(Black*Star quickly changes clothes, switching parts.)_

Black*Star _(as the King): _But, dear messenger, you shall already know the law of the Kishin is no longer valid. No one will live in pain. The fairy daughters shall get married to the Princes of the land, and the Kishin extinguished!

Announcer: This play may make no sense, but it is because Black*Star is messing up the lines, and has to switch roles constantly, in order to play the next part.

Black*Star _(as the messenger): _But your highness! You know that the Kishin cannot be extinguished, because he can overpower everyone else! He will dispose of me, kill me if it comes to it, if the message is not obeyed by all the people of the land!

Black*Star _(as the King): _Well if you are going to disobey the true law of the land, I will have to kill you myself!

Announcer: We leave Black*Star, who is still rehearsing, and go to Excalibur instead, who finds Hero, and begins to order him around, because he is the servant. Excalibur is also rehearsing for his part in the play.

Excalibur: Hero, I shall have my cup of coffee now!

Hero_ (in the next room): _Yes, master! I shall bring it right away!

_(Hero walks in with the cup of coffee.)_

Excalibur: Fool!_ (Excalibur tosses the cup across the room.) _I said tea!

Hero: But you said—

Excalibur: _(Interrupting) _Fool! I said tea! I asked for my tea and I shall have it!

_(Hero sighs and walks into the kitchen again.)_

Excalibur: Now I shall rehearse. And after this, I will have my 5 hour story time!

Announcer: Now brace yourself, because Excalibur's part in the play may cause you much anguish.

Excalibur: _(Excalibur beginning his song) _Excalibur! Excalibur! From the United Kingdom, I'm looking for her! I'm going to California ! Excalibur! Excaliburrrrr! EXCALIBURRRRRRR! EXCALIBURRRRRR! EXCALIBUR!

_(Excalibur repeats this a few hundred times, and ends with a triumphant EXCALIBUR! By this time, Hero has delivered the tea, and passed out of annoyance on the floor, curled up into the fetal position.)_

Hero_ (Waking up): _Is it FINALLY over?

Excalibur: Yes. But now I would like you to read me a story. For 5 hours.

_(Hero passes out again)_

Announcer: Now we leave the scene. The act ends.

Act III

Announcer: We see Maka and Soul running into the forest together. Meanwhile, Liz _(Who had been spying on them the entire time)_ goes to find Death the Kid, to tell him of Maka and Soul's plans.

Liz _(Who is desperately out of breath): _Kid! Kid! Maka and-S-Soul! The-They ran off! Into-the- Forest !

Kid: If you are going to gasp for breath, you could at least do it with perfect symmetry…

Liz: Kid! This is—important! The love of your life is-running off with your-enemy! How can you ca—care about sym-symmetry right now?

Kid: Yes, I know. You've told me. Now start breathing symmetrically or I might just have to-

Liz _(Who starts breathing with symmetry): _There! Happy? Anyways I think we should tell your father about Soul and Maka! We can't let them get away!

Kid: You're right! We have to go after them! Beezlebub! _(Death the Kid summoms "Beezlebub", his flying skateboard, and flies off.) _Maka!

Liz _(Muttering to herself) _Of course. Leave me behind. I'll be fine! I'll walk on my own!

Announcer: Liz starts walking into the forest. Meanwhile, Soul and Maka have gotten pretty far into the forest, and they didn't know they were being stalked by Death the Kid and Liz. They eventually got tired and decided to rest.

Maka: Soul, I'm really tired. I think its time we rest.

Soul: You think it's safe? You don't think anyone is following us, do you?

Maka: Soul it's fine. No one knew we were leaving, and my father probably just thinks I'm studying for finals. Well, that's what the note I left him said, at least.

Soul: Alright, Maka. Whatever you say.

Announcer: The two lovers lie down to rest. They fall asleep almost immediately. But they are in danger. Excalibur has heard about the wedding, and the strong love that the two have. Realizing that he isn't as loved as they, he has planned to ruin their relationship.

Excalibur: Fools! Those stupid lovers! I shall ruin this love! Fools! This love potion should do the trick! _(Excalibur then smears the potion on Soul, changing his love from Maka, to Liz. Not only will this make the wedding between Maka and Kid possible, then the one Soul loves could also love him, with more potion.) _Haha. Perfect. Now I shall be happy once again! But_….(Excalibur rethinks the situation, and decides to cause more trouble in the future. His plans are unclear at the moment, but shall be revealed later.)_

Announcer: Soon after this scheme, Liz and Death the Kid find the two.

Kid: So this is where they ran off to! The forest!

Liz: That's where I told you they were going….

Kid: Whatever. Just look at them. They are so-ASYMMETRICAL!

_(Death the Kid slumps to his knees with his head almost touching the ground. He pounds his fist on the ground and starts calling everything asymmetrical trash.)_

Kid: Trash! Asymmetrical trash! How horrid this world is, full of such asymmetrycal things!

Liz: C'mon, Kid. Get up! This is no time to start throwing a symmetry fit. You'll wake them! And who are you to talk about symmetry anyways? You aren't symmetrical!

_(Liz says this because she is referring to the 3 white stripes on the left side of Death the Kid's black hair. Because she has mentioned this, he starts calling himself trash, saying he should die. *Note: Death the Kid throws symmetry fits and is obsessed with symmetry because of his OCD (obsessive compulsive disorder). Liz tries to comfort him, but it isn't working.)_

Kid: I am asymmetrical trash! What kind of reaper am I? Stupid asymmetrical trash! I deserve to die!

Liz: No Kid! You aren't trash! Now get up and stop freaking out, okay? Kid? Kid! They are waking up! Get up right now!

_(Soul awakes)_

Announcer: As Soul sees Liz, he starts obsessing over her, annoying her greatly. Finally when Kid recovers, he steps in.

Kid: Don't bother her, Soul! You won't ever have her anyways! She is mine!

Announcer: Kid surprises himself when he says this, and he no longer feels affection for Maka anymore. He doesn't say this though. His great memory thinks back to his symmetry fit, and he remembers a small word. "Fools." Then he remembers himself realizing he didn't want Soul bothering Liz, but he couldn't quite pinpoint why, until now. He corrects himself quickly.

Kid: She is mine! My best friend! You won't touch her! I'm protecting her! Until the right person comes along to take her away, she is mine! But that special person sure isn't you!

Liz _(feeling slightly uncomfortable with the situation): _He's right, Soul. You're my friend, but…..we aren't that close.

Soul: But I love you! My love is no longer Maka. It's you, Liz! You're the love of my life! I can't live without you!

Announcer: The scene ends with this kind of bickering, fading in the backround.

Act IV

Announcer: A short scene begins with the one and only Black*Star.

Black*Star _(As the messenger): _But Kishin, oh Demon God, I have tried my best! I barely got away from the Kings sword!

Black*Star _(As the Kishin, Demon God): _But I told you, if you fail, you fail. If you succeed, you succeed. And you failed. You know that failing results in punishment.

Black*Star _(As the messenger): _Please! One more chance!

Announcer: (The scene continues like this with long pauses in between each character.) Let's go see what the others are up to instead.

Maka: You stole him from me! Liz, we used to be friends! But you know loved ones are off limits!

Liz: I didn't choose for him to love me! You know who I love!

Maka: Yeah, you love Kid! And he loves you back! And Soul loves you now. All these relationships will be ruined! Maybe I will choose to marry Death the Kid, just to make you suffer!

Kid: Maka! Why make me suffer too! I no longer love you. I love Liz.

Maka: And so does Soul! I used to be the target of love! Why is Liz now?

Kid: Because of the one who says "Fools". He put a potion on me at least. I don't know what it was for though…..probably to point out the more symmetrical points on me.

Soul: Liz, my bunny boo! What can I do for you, sweet pistol of love?

Liz: I know what you can do!

Soul: What is it, my love?

Liz: LEAVE ME ALONE!

Soul: I can't do that! Then you will be forever alone, probably stuck in a convent, like Maka!

Liz: No! I will have Kid!

Maka: Then who will I have? Besides, it's my decision!

_(A stranger now walks in. Everyone goes quiet. The forest is quiet. There is only the soft pitter patter of light feet on the ground.)_

Maka: Who are you?

The stranger: I am Tsubaki. A former slave of Excalibur.

Kid: Who is Excalibur?

Tsubaki: Excalibur. He is the King of Fairies. He has a new slave, his name be Hero. So I have left, given the option. Any sane person would take that.

Kid: Describe him for me.

Tsubaki: He says "Fools" or "Fool" a lot. And he is als-

Kid: He's the one! The one who made me more symmetrical!

Tsubaki: Actually, I think he put a spell on a few of you. I have come to remove these spells.

Kid: Nonsense! And if you've come to remove it, don't! I want to be as symmetrical as possible!

Tsubaki: That spell wasn't to make you symmetrical. It was to make you fa-

Kid: I don't believe you! Nonsense! Don't be so asymmetrical!

Announcer: All of a sudden, they hear some distant shouting. It seems pretend. It is getting closer. Everyone goes silent.

_(Black*Star walks in, seeing everyone, is sort of startled.)_

Black*Star: Oh. I didn't think anyone else was here.

Announcer: Upon seeing Black*Star, Tsubaki falls in love with Black*Star, and he sees her, and also falls in love.

Black*Star: We have quite a girl here. _(He steps closer to Tsubaki.)_ What a beautiful one...

Tsubaki_ (Blushing)_: Hehe. Thanks. You're not too shabby either!

_(They continue this flirting, and Tsubaki forgets about the spells. Meanwhile, a spying Excalibur and Hero stand nearby.)_

Excalibur: Well, what do we have here? There is another couple to split up!

Hero: Why do you want to spoil everyone else's love so badly?

Excalibur: Because. For all the agony I have had, someone should have to pay for it.

_(Excalibur starts walking to perform some sneaky magic, but Hero pulls him back.)_

Hero: You can't do that! They didn't do anything to you!

Excalibur: Fool! That Tsubaki over there used to be my servant. Until you came. It's time she pay for ditching me.

Hero: No! You have me, and that's good enough! I'm still your servant, but I'm sick of you destroying everyone else's love!

Announcer: After a few conversations, we find the new couples at Shinigami's door. The situation is explained. Shinigami has decided to talk to Spirit.

Shinigami: Spirit, your daughter is still in love with Soul. But there are a few other problems. My son no longer loves Maka, but instead loves Liz, who loves him back. But now Soul loves Liz, and Maka is alone. Besides that factor, we have that Black*Star in love with some girl Tsubaki. If we could somehow work out a double wedding between Liz and Kid, and Black*Star and Tsubaki, it would work out fine.

Spirit: No! I insist on my Maka and Death the Kid getting married! There was never a choice to begin with. Sooner or later that is what she would have chosen. The wedding shall be carried on as planned!

Shinigami: But Spirit, it no longer works out that way. Maka never loved Kid to begin with, and now that Kid loves Liz, there is no reason to split them apart!

Spirit: NO! I want Maka to marry Kid! They are the greatest couple and have a wonderful future together!

Shinigami: That's the problem! They don't have a future!

Announcer: The act ends with this bickering.

Act V

Announcer: We begin the act with Tsubaki sneaking into Soul's bedroom in the middle of the night.

Tsubaki: I have to fix this mess! Even though it isn't my fault, I am the only one who can fix this.

_(Tsubaki then gives Soul an herb, and is sure that the spell is lifted.)_

Announcer: Tsubaki then leaves, after curing Soul. Several hours later, everyone awakes.

Soul: Hey Maka. My love. I think Tsubaki was right. I was put under a spell. I love you again now.

Maka: Soul! This is great! I love you too!

Announcer: As everyone wakes up, "good morning"'s are exchanged and everyone seems to be in a good mood. News gets to Shinigami that everything is well.

Shinigami: Well, this is great! 3 pairs of lovers, no jealousy! No double loves! I am annnouncing a triple wedding for all of you! My son, Death the Kid, and Liz shall be wedded. Maka and Soul shall marry, and Tsubaki and Black*Star shall get married!

Spirit: No!

_(Spirit is angry.)_

Announcer: Time passes, and everyone is dressed nicely and married. They are all at the triple wedding reception when Shinigami makes an announcement.

Shinigami: As everyone has been wedded, I believe it is time for the play that Black*Star and Excalibur have worked so hard on! First, give it up for-

Black*Star: BLACK*STAR! I am all mighty! I will surpass God! Now, I will be playing all the parts, so get ready for the best play you've ever seen!

_(Black*Star begins the play, playing as the secret messenger for the Demon God, so that he may find out the plans of the King.)_

Messenger: Oh, King, what are your plans for the war against the Demon God, Kishin?

_(Black*Star quickly switches parts.)_

King: Well, since you are my most trusted messenger, I see no reason why not to tell you.

Announcer: Plans are said and Black*Star hurries off to change into Kishin, Demon God. The play contunues like this, some people are amused, but some people are bored.

Spirit: This is the worst play ever!

Shinigami: Just enjoy it Spirit. You know Maka and Soul belong together anyways. You want her to be happy, don't you?

Announcer: Spirit realizes that all this love was really meant to be. He starts to enjoy the play, which is beginning to come to an end. When it does, it ends with a tramatic death of two lovers, the messenger, and his secret love, the daughter of the Kishin, Demon God. Her name is Kishina.

Messenger: But I love you too much! So I must kill myself!

Black*Star _(Drawing a knife out and stabing himself several times)_: Die! Die! Die!

King: We must exterminate the Kishin's spawn, as we have exterminated him!

Announcer: The death of Kishina follows, and the play closes. The audience applauds madly, because even though it was bad at first, Black*Star did wonderful on it with all the practice he had done. Now it was time for Excalibur's part.

Shinigami: I'm glad you loved that play! It was wonderful! But now, it is time for the scene of Excalibur!

_(The audience claps, and Excalibur begins his song.)_

Excalibur: Excalibur! Excalibur! From the United Kingdom, I'm looking for her! I'm going to California ! Excalibur! Excaliburrrrr! EXCALIBURRRRRRR! EXCALIBURRRRRR! EXCALIBUR!

_(Excalibur repeats this a few hundred times, and ends with a triumphant EXCALIBUR! By this time, all of the audience has left, excpet for Hero, his faithful servant.)_

Excalibur: Fool! So you really are the only true one to wield me! I claim you to be my lifetime companion! Fool!

Announcer: After another reception, everyone goes to their new homes with their loved ones. They all live happily ever after.

The End


End file.
